Profiles, love and feng shui
by polaroidpanda
Summary: Reid meet Charlie and their affinity shows. It's slash Spencer Reid/Charlie Crews
1. Chapter 1

**Profiles, love and feng shui**

Charlie Crews is bored, really incredibly bored. Today zen philosophy is not helping at all and sitting at his desk for hours eating fruit, lots of fruit, can't go on for too long without causing a potential psychological breakdown.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored…" Charlie can't help noticing that some of the other agents are glaring at him. It's not like it's his fault he's so bored! The total absence of any kind of cases in the last three days is taking its toll, not even a single kidnapped kitten.

In the end, Charlie decides that a drive in his new car would be the perfect distraction, so he stands up, send a big smile and a wave to the other cops in the room and walks to the door.

Ignoring the way all the people in the room sigh in relief when the door closes.

He's almost out of the building; he can see the sunshine reflecting on the footpath, freedom! His escape is momentarily delayed when he notices an odd couple of people. A man in his fifties and a young man with a boy band haircut that are talking animatedly.

Charlie decides suddenly that hearing a bit of their conversation can be a pleasurable distraction, so he walks casually toward them. Just in time to hear: "C'mon Reid, it's not like people at FBI's conferences really want to hear all of this," the older man says, indicating the pile of papers he have in his hand. "They want to hear about the famous cases and about the procedures we used to catch them. Nothing else."

The young man expression is offended when he answers: "Well, if they come to FBI's conferences they should know that we don't spend all the times solving cases, psychology and philosophy are also very important in the initial approach. We are the BAU, we need a lot of work to solve cases, and they should know and appreciate this. And I cut a great number of statistics to make it lighter; I'll just talk about the really relevant ones. If they only want to know about famous cases they could read it in real crime's books, the real investigative work it's what really matters. And what's wrong exactly with talking about geographical profile and its connections with feng shui?"

The older man stops him raising a hand and shakes his head. "Reid, stop ok, I understand what you're saying, but this is exactly the reason why when you're talking a lot of people leave the room; don't be offended but maybe you should take a look at my suggestions and cut something, ok. I have far more experience in this kind of things." Then adds: "I'm going to the hotel for a while, I'll see you here in about an hour."

Now the young man is alone, looking at the papers in his hand, looking defeated and doubting his own work.

Charlie can't let it happen. He approaches the guy. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm detective Charlie Crews, You are?"

The guy looks at Charlie with a confused expression. "Doctor Spencer Reid. Nice to meet you detective."

Charlie smiles: "There's no need to be so formal. We both work for justice after all. Call me Charlie. Spencer, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with the man that just left and I was wondering, do you mind if I read your papers. The conference is an hour, you'll get them back in only a little while."

Spencer hesitates, but then he smiles a little: "I don't really need them. So don't worry, you can take your time."

Charlie shows Spencer his best questioning expression. : "You don't need them? You're not going to change it just for what the old man said, right?"

Spencer laughs at this: "Don't ever let Rossi hear you call him like that. No, I just remember it all so I don't need the papers; I've got an eidetic memory. I won't change it, even if he was right, the moment I start talking a lot of the people leave the room or stop paying attention."

Charlie dismisses this: "I'm sure it's not for you, maybe there's an emergency somewhere." The detective shrugs his shoulder at Spencer dubious expression. "And even if it's for you, the people who stay are more important than the people who leave."

Spencer looks at Charlie, surprised and pleased. : "That was very philosophical. Thank you. Will you be at the conference?" he asks hopeful.

Charlie smiles brightly, not bored anymore. : "Thanks, I love philosophy. The cops here don't appreciate when I try to engage them in deep conversation. I didn't even know there was a conference, but now that I know I could never miss it!"

Spencer blushes a little and smiles again. "All right, so I'll see you later." And hands Charlie the papers.

Charlie takes them happily: "would you like an apple, I have a lot of them on my desk. I also have other kind of fruits."

"Uh…No, thank you." Spencer answers with a shy smile, "Maybe later."

"Ok, see you at the conference. I'm really looking forward to hear about geographical profile and feng shui."

Watching the agent walking away, he smiles. Suddenly Charlie is not bored anymore.

Charlie don't really like being in closed spaces with too many people, even if he's been out of prison for a while now, most of the cops, especially at the station never stopped looking at him strangely. But overcoming fear is really important and he really wants to hear Spencer talk, if his first impression on the young man is right… it'll be really interesting.

The papers were amazing quirky and covering such an ample spectrum of subjects.

Charlie's only problem in communicating with others is that he has a lot of interests and he likes to talk about different things in the same conversation. For most people, this is strange, but Charlie thinks that with Spencer will be different, he's smart and he has an amazing knowledge on a lot of different themes.

Charlie thinks that probably for Spencer, finding a good conversation partner is even worse than for him.

The detective can't also forget that the doctor is really attractive, he's never being gay but when he's fascinated by someone, gender doesn't make any difference.

That's why only an hour after having met Spencer for the first time, Charlie finds himself sitting in a room full of people, in the first row in front of the stage, ignoring all the others an anxious for Spencer to start.

Unfortunately, the first to talk is the old guy, and it's plain and boring. But seeing Spencer smiling and blushing the moment he spots Charlie make it all worth it.

While Rossi talks people are interested, but Charlie thinks that Spencer was right. It doesn't seem like a conference, most like a talking in front of a group of fans. There's noting innovative and catching in his speech.

After two hours Rossi's intervention is finished, two very long hours and now it's finally Spencer's moment.

Spencer takes his place and smiles. Charlie can't help but notice that the boy's smile falter a little when he see some of the people leaving the room, so he sit a little straighter in his chair and smiles expectantly.

Spencer relaxes a little, takes a deep breath and starts talking. Hearing him talk it's much different than reading his papers; there so much passion and interest in his words, and Charlie feels himself responding to it.

The intervention is not as long as Rossi's one, even if Charlie notices that the piece about feng shui is longer than in the papers, and that probably Spencer prolonged it for him.

Charlie feels wooed, he loves it.

At the end of Spencer's talk, Charlie notice that the room is almost empty and this only confirms the idiocy of his colleagues.

It was like a poetic monologue, incredible interesting, Charlie is only sorry that it didn't last longer. But if Spencer accepts his invitation for an apple together they could discuss about it more. Or maybe a dinner invitation… that's what normal people do, right?

Charlie was so lost in in his thought that he didn't notice Spencer approaching, and an annoyed looking Rossi following him.

Spencer cough twice to acknowledge Charlie of his presence, the detective turns around and smiles sweetly. "Hi Spencer. You've been fantastic. I really liked the things you added, it was so incredible interesting!"

The young FBI's agent blushes deeply and smiles in response: "I'm really happy you liked it. It was difficult chose the parts to cut for not making it too long and boring."

"Oh, no, it was great and you've been so clear, I would have loved to hear you more."

Spencer blushes again and answers with a simple: "thank you!" He's obviously not used to be praised.

Charlie smiles again and says: "I would like to offer you an apple; you can't really refuse this time. We could talk a little more about feng shui and philosophy." The detective notice the empty cup of coffee in Spencer's left hand and ads: "I could also add a coffee to my offer."

Spencer is about to accept, a little embarrassed; when Rossi, who was silent until now decides to talk:

"He would like to, but our plane will leave early tomorrow morning, so he doesn't really have the time, Detective Crews."

Spencer mouth fall open, and he's watching his colleague with a disbelieving expression. "What..?"

Charlie tries to hide his anger and replies coldly: "I didn't ask you, Agent Rossi. I think your colleague is an adult that can make his own decisions."

The older man replies, obviously not happy about the whole situation. "Detective Crews, this doesn't concern you. Maybe you should think about yourself, for what I know your situation is still not really good around here." Charlie don't really like the way Rossi spitted his name. The detective is about to react in a stronger way when Spencer interrupts, his handsome face betraying his rage. "Stop it Rossi! This is really too much! As Charlie said I'm an adult, and I kindly accepts Agent Crews offer. I'll see you tomorrow morning at the hotel."

The older agent after a moment of hesitation takes his leave irritated, and Spencer and Charlie are now alone.

The younger man is nervous now. "I'm really sorry about that, Charlie."

Charlie looks at Spencer mildly surprised: "You have no reason to be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong." Charlie says and then adds: "So, where do you want to go, one of the best things about apples is that you can eat them everywhere."

The doctor laughs, "You know the city better, you chose."

Charlie thinks about it for a moment, then speaks: "It's such a beautiful day, and it's not dark yet. I really think we should have a picnic. Let's go, I know the perfect place."

Between eating and talking, the picnic last for hours. Charlie and Spencer feels so familiar and comfortable with each other, it's strange for two people that only met from less than a day but amazing all the same.

At eleven o clock, Charlie remembers that Spencer has to take an early plane the next day.

"I think I kept you out for too long, if you accept I would be glad to drive you to the hotel."

Spencer looks at his watch and his eyes widen. "Ooh, I didn't realize we were gone for so long. I don't really want to impose, I could take a cab…"

Charlie interrupts him. "I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. I would really like to. I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together."

"I would like to talk more too, most people don't like to talk to me for so long. And they're not as interesting as you."

The detective beams, he was exactly feeling the same. "I know! We really need to see each other again. Now let me escort you, you absolutely need to see my new car!"

After a brief walk they reach Charlie's new car. Spencer mouth falls open. "Wow, this is your car?"

"Yes, she's fantastic! I always liked red's cars and I have a lot of money to spend."

Spencer's eyes widen in understanding. "Ooh, the money from…"

"Yes, those money. You knew about my years in prison?" Charlie is surprised, the younger man wasn't even a little worried about spending time with him.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't want to talk about it because I thought it would make you uncomfortable. I hope it's all right."

Charlie likes Spencer even more for this. "Don't worry, it's just that a lot of people don't want my company for that reason."

The doctor scrunches his nose. "That's ridiculous! You were innocent, they don't have reason to feel that way towards you."

The older man shrugs his shoulder. "I don't really care about them but I'm happy I had such a great time with you."

Spencer blushes again, and they both get in the car.

"You're staying in the hotel in the same street of the district, right?"

"Yeah."

The drive itself doesn't really last long, because even if Charlie follow what he calls the "panoramic tour" he drives really fast.

At the hotel the detective follows Spencer out of the car. And answer to Spencer questioning look, with: "I'm escorting you to the door."

The younger man let out a brief laugh but can't hide the pleased expression painted on his face.

They walk in silence and once at the door they watch each other in the eyes.

"Thank you for the picnic Charlie, and for your help with the conference."

"You're very welcome. It was a pleasure being with you and listening to your speech."

Then Charlie start rummaging in his pockets, until he take out a pen and a piece of paper. "I give you my number and you give me yours, next time you're here…. Or, you know? I always liked Virginia and here it's so boring."

Spencer smiles and gives the other man his number.

Once the numbers are exchanged there's an awkward moment..

Spencer is the first to break the silence. "So, I'll see you soon…"

The doctor is interrupted by Charlie lips on his, pressing slightly. Spencer sighs happily, close his eyes and part his lips feeling a shock of pleasure at being so clearly desired.

Charlie can't ignore the way the sweet mouth under his opens, and pushes his tongue in, enjoying the taste of apple, coffee and Spencer.

The kiss, started so tentative became soon passionate. Tongue meeting slickly; hands gripping and pulling at each other hair and clothes.

The passion is burning, when a door slamming shut make them jump apart, in surprise.

They are both panting, with bruised red lips and eyes glazed in lust.

Finally they broke the silence, only to decide to keep this on for the next time. They're both mature people, after all. Male, but mature; they can resist staying apart for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

It's actually a whole month, until they finally get to meet again. A very long month. It seemed that cases plotted to keep them divided longer than necessary.

Now, after a long time filled with late phone calls and e-mails; Charlie is standing in front of Spencer Reid's apartment door.

He knocks at the door; and after a moment the door opens, showing him a disheveled Spencer in a bathrobe.

"Hi, Spencer!"

"Charlie… you didn't tell me you were coming."

"Surprise!" Charlie says, opening his arms and then envelops the younger man in a tight hug.

Spencer responds to the embrace after only a moment of hesitation, still shocked at the detective sudden appearance. "I'm so glad you're here." says sincerely.

"Me too," Charlie then remember that Spencer is half naked. "Did I interrupt your shower?"

"No, I was just finished." answer the doctor, moving a hand in his wet hair, making them stand up. "Come in, make yourself at home… even if probably your house is ten time bigger than my apartment."

Charlie laughs. "Smartass. My house doesn't have you in it, which makes your apartment better."

Spencer tries without success, to hide his reddening face and the small pleased smile.

The phone start to ring and Spencer answer, sending an apologetic look Charlie's way.

"Spencer Reid. Oh, hey Morgan."

The doctor listen for a moment, then talk again: "No, tonight I can't. I have a friend here."

"No, Morgan, I'm not lying! He's just arrived. I'm not trying to…"

Spencer is interrupted by Charlie's hand on the phone. "Where?" he asks.

Spencer looks confused. "Where? What?"

Charlie nods toward the phone, and the younger man understand. "They're having some kind of dinner with the team. But you're here and I don't want to…"

"I'm coming with you." Charlie says.

Spencer raises his eyebrow. "You want to come with me at a dinner with my team?"

"Yes, why not. It could be funny!"

"Funny? You remember Dave Rossi, right. You two weren't too friendly the last time you meet."

Charlie scoffs at this. "It's not like all your colleagues are the same. Plus, they're like you're family. I need to meet them, sooner or later."

"Oh, ok."

Charlie moves his hand away from the phone.

"Morgan, are you there? Yeah, I'm coming. Yes, my friend too. Ha, ha. See you later. Bye."

Reid looks at the detective. "Satisfied?"

Charlie smirks. "Yeah. Now you only need to get dressed. I really think it's a process I need to observe; just for scientific reason, obviously." The detective adds, kissing the younger man and moving towards the bedroom.

"No, no, no. Forget it!" Spencer says, breaking off the kiss. "We are late, so we don't have time for your "experiments". Maybe when we will be back you can observe and assist the opposite process…" The younger man trails off, moving to dress himself. Leaving a speechless detective behind.

The drive to the restaurant is strange. Charlie is mostly quiet and curious, while Spencer is nervous, anxious for his colleagues and friends reaction, because even if he and Charlie are mostly friends, (at least for now), it's easy to spot the attraction between them, especially for the best team of profiler around.

The restaurant is a simple place, chosen by Garcia. The others are there waiting, sitting at a table in a slightly private area. Everyone look up and see Spencer and Charlie approaching, both smiling. Spencer can read mostly surprise and curiosity in his friends' eyes, a part for Rossi, whose eyes narrows the moment he spots the detective.

"Hi, everyone." Spencer says, with a little wave of his hand.

Charlie smiles widely, "I'm Charlie. It's nice to finally meet Spencer's friends. He talked a lot about all of you; don't worry, he said only good things" The detective says; adding "Mostly." looking Rossi in the eyes, who only grunts grumpily in return.

The younger profiler blushes and looks at Charlie with a pleading expression. They both sit down, between Morgan and JJ.

Morgan is eyeing the detective curiously, but fortunately without hostility; JJ just smiles at Spencer and start recounting Henry's latest adventures.

After ordering, the conversation is quiet and relaxed, even if Spencer and Charlie ignore the glares Rossi is sending their way; and Garcia wide and very creepy smiles, Spencer is suspecting someone tampered with her food.

After a little while, Prentiss asks: "So, Reid. How did you and Charlie meet?"

"We meet at the conference I and Rossi went to a month ago."

Charlie nods, and ads: "I was so interested in Spencer's intervention that after the conference we talked for hours. "

Morgan splutters. "You talked for hours, with Reid?"

The detective smiles. "Yes, and it was incredible. It's very difficult to find someone who can talk about so many subjects comfortably. It was very satisfying."

"Are you a police officer?" JJ asks curiously.

"He's a detective, actually." Hotch says. "Sorry, I was a solicitor before starting with the FBI, and I followed your case."

Charlie smiles kindly. "Don't worry. I expected someone to recognize me. It's not really unusual, even if it's getting better now."

"Case?" Morgan asks confused.

"He's been in prison for twelve years, for a crime he 'apparently' didn't commit." Rossi says.

Spencer sees Charlie expression at the comment and decides to intervene. "I don't think we should talk about it. It's in the past and he really was innocent." Spencer says, with a pointed look at Rossi. "Only Charlie can decide if he wants to say something about it."

The detective beams at the younger man, thinking that it's fantastic that Spencer is defending him, trying to protect his feeling. Not that he needs it…

"How long are you staying Charlie?" Garcia asks with an apologetic expression. Changing subject for good.

"I was thinking about staying for about a week, we just finished a few long cases, and I decided to take a vacation." the detective answer. "Obviously if Spencer doesn't mind."

Spencer blushes and smiles sweetly. "You know I don't mind." The young man answer a little embarrassed.

Garcia and JJ are looking at them with an awed expression, Hotch and Prentiss are smiling faintly, Morgan is confused and Rossi is begrudgingly trying to ignore them.

Once dinner ends, everyone says his goodbye and take their leave.

Back at Spencer apartment, Charlie and the younger man are getting comfortable in a strange kind of domesticity. They are drinking coffee and eating fruit, while playing chess.

"Are you happy we went to dinner? It wasn't really bad."

"I know. I'm happy you convinced me to go. It was actually fun, if you ignored Rossi. I really can't understand why he's so hostile toward you."

"I don't think there is a reason. Sometime people just don't like each other. Or maybe he's just very protective towards you."

Spencer moves his queen. "Checkmate!"

Charlie looks at chessboard. "You beat me again. Now we are three to two. Do you want to play again?"

"No, I think I'm too tired to play chess now. I was thinking about going to bed." Spencer shifts in his side of the couch, stretching. "I was thinking about 'us' going to bed."

Charlie heads snaps up, and then he smirks. "Fantastic idea!"

Spencer get up and he's about to turn, when a hand closes on his wrist pulling him. The young profiler finds himself on the detective's lap, his nose almost touching Charlie's.

They breath in each other, and it's like being back in that hotel hallway, if not more intense.

Their mouth touch and Charlie can feel himself tingling all over. The kiss it's really passionate. Suddenly they both can feel the time that kept them apart and they are starving for each other taste.

Charlie is letting his hand roams on Spencer lithe body, feeling it hot and trembling with need.

Spencer's hands grips the detectives red hair, he moans when he feel Charlie's hands on his buttocks and his mind stop working when the older man sucks on his tongue.

They're dry humping each other like a couple of teens, but they don't really want to stop.

Charlie start opening Spencer shirt, repeating "Off, off…" like a prayer.

When Spencer shirt finally came off, Charlie can't take his hands away from all the soft pale skin revealed.

The older man starts tasting Spencer skin, liking the length of his neck and teasing his hard nipples.

The FBI's agent submits himself to the sensations, only moaning, mewling and rolling his hips.

Charlie is incredibly hard, he was really attracted to the younger man from the start, but he didn't expect him to be so sensual.

After a few minutes of groping and licking, Spencer makes the detectives stop. "Wait, wait… stop!"

Charlie watch the panting young man a little confused.

Spencer continues: "I really want you to fuck me, and I want to come with you in me… if you don't stop that would be impossible!"

Charlie feels a rush of pleasure at the words and he agrees.

Spencer gets up on wobbly legs and takes off his pants, standing there completely naked.

Charlie arch and eyebrow at the absence of underwear while admiring the view of the young man body hard and trembling with passion.

"What? We were late…" Spencer can't finish his sentence; Charlie is back ravaging his mouth.

"We'll talk about it later. We waited way too long for this…"

They're kissing again, and Spencer helps Charlie taking off his own clothes.

When their bodies touch, finally without barriers, it's an incredible sensation; something crazy and absolutely amazing.

Their kisses and touches are frantic now, and they can't wait anymore. Charlie move two of his fingers between Spencer buttocks and the young man arch his back and whimpers. "Now, Charlie, please!"

Charlie smiles at his lover impatience, and he really would like to say something about it; but he really can't wait too.

Then they both remember something. They look at each other with half lidded eyes. "We need lube!" Charlie says and Spencer groans. Spencer tries to think, and after a minutes looks at the detectives like he's an idiot. "Bedroom!"

Charlie looks confused for a moment and then smiles brightly. "Yeah! You really are a genius!" He takes the young man hand and pulls him quickly towards the bed.

Once in the bedroom, Spencer hands a half used tube of lube, and drops on the bed. He answers Charlie's questioning look only with a shrug of his shoulders: "It's been a long month."

The detective coats two fingers with lube and looks at Spencer, while he enters him with them. The young man arches his back and asks for more, without sign of pain or discomfort. Charlie stops controlling himself and start finger fucking Spencer hard, using three fingers.

The detective would really like seeing Spencer come only on his fingers. But that'll have to wait. Maybe the next time, Charlie's list of 'things to do with a naked Spencer is getting very long'.

Because right now if he doesn't fuck his lover he'll go crazy.

Spencer is in ecstasy, he feels lost and empty when Charlie takes out his fingers; but he knows what's coming. Or at least he believed he knew, the sensation Spencer feel when Charlie finally enters him with his cock is new and overwhelming. More than drugs kicking in, more than anything he ever felt. His back arches and he can't stop a loud moan of pleasure for escaping his lips.

Charlie needs to pause a moment, breathing deeply. Seeing the younger man like this, so lost in the sensations he's giving him, it's amazing. Spencer's body is squeezing his cock, and the noises escaping the young man are almost too much.

The moment they both get some resemblance of control back, Charlie starts moving slowly, gripping Spencer's thighs and spreading his legs to get more leverage, admiring the flexibility of the body under his.

The young man is happy to submit his body and mind to the other's man passion; the grips on his legs will leave bruises but Spencer won't mind, he almost craves for them, for signs of the desire his lover feels for him.

Once Charlie start with a faster rhythm, he know he won't be able to last long, the younger man is just so responsive, he's submitting, but at the same he responds to every thrust twisting his hips hard.

Spencer comes after a series of really hard thrust, and Charlie follows him, slumping on the younger man trembling body.

After a while, the older man breaks the silence. "You know, we should move the bed, I heard sex is better when the bed is detached from the walls."

Spencer blinks confusedly and being really cute. "If the sex is better then the one we just had, I'll probably die." The younger man start sensually caressing Charlie's freckled back.

"Nah, we just need to practice more." The older man leers.

Spencer stretches languidly. "All right! You move the bed, I wait here." He says, crossing his arms behind his head and licking his lips.

The end


End file.
